Karakura's gang
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Grimmjow et Hisagi ont un 'léger' différent ! Seul leurs mentors peuvent régler ce problème. À voir après comment ils vont s'y prendre !
1. Un différent

**Titre** **:** Karakura's gangs

**Rating** **: **M (faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes !) **[surtout pas, ça fait plaisir à la bêta !]**

**Disclaimer** **:** Bleach appartiendra à jamais à Maitre **Tite Kubo** ! Par contre l'histoire, elle, est rien qu'à moi ^^

**Couples** **:** Kenpachi/Kensei & Grimmjow/Hisagi

**Résumé** **: **Grimmjow et Hisagi ont un ''léger'' différent ! Seul leurs mentors peuvent régler ce problème. À voir après comment ils vont s'y prendre !

**Note(s)** **:** Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh ! Enfin mon couple du moment à l'écrit : le Kenpachi/Kensei *_* avouez que c'est génial comme couple, non ! Perso, moi, quand **Irkiala** me l'a fait découvrir je me suis demandée comment j'avais fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ! C'est pourquoi je dit **merci** à la miss et vous invite à lire ses fics *_* (un peu de pub dans la vie ne peux jamais faire de mal ! Même quand ça vient de quelqu'un d'aussi ''influent'' que moi -_-'')

Bon, autre petite chose que je précise (mais qui à de forte chance d'intéresser personne U.U), c'est que mes chapitres seront courts ! De un parce que comme ça je peux écrire plus vite et que donc, de deux, je peux poster plus rapidement et régulièrement (pas comme certaines fics qui restent à sec pendant des mois -_-'').

Bêta : **Voracity666**, Merci miss =D

Bon voilà, j'ai fini avec mon blablatage ! Je laisse la lecture à ceux que ça intéresse :D

**Chapitre 1** **: **Un différent

La force ! Voilà sur quoi était en train de se disputer quelques jeunes hommes dans la cour de leur Université. Ils montraient tant de délicatesses et inspiraient tant la paix qu'un véritable gouffre s'était formé entre eux et les autres élèves. Ces derniers, pour la plupart, les regardaient avec un air apeuré, mais il y avait aussi une dizaine de courageux qui osaient leur lancer des regards type «méchant», mais bizarrement ceux-ci restaient quand même à une certaine distance - pourquoi aller chercher des ennuis inutiles avec ces bandes de dégénérés !

Les jeunes hommes qui attiraient l'attention de tous étaient bien évidemment très connu dans les parages, que se soit du lycée, de la ville ou même plus ! Ils faisaient chacun partis soit de la bande nommée « L'Espada », soit celle appelée « le Goteï 13 ». Leur ''leader'' actuel étant représenté respectivement par Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Hisagi Shuuhei.

L'un était du genre baraqué et peu discret, sa grande bouche et ses cheveux bleus étant ses principales caractéristiques pour le reconnaitre. Et au contraire l'autre était plus chétif et plus discret, ses cheveux était sombres et on le reconnaissait généralement à un nombre provocateur tatoué sur sa joue, le célèbre «69» du Goteï 13 ! Les deux étaient aussi dissemblables que chien et chat et cela se voyait parfaitement dans leur comportement... ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ! C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette perpétuelle rivalité - parce qu'il s'agissait principalement de ça - qu'avait eu lieu une autre querelle ! Et donc celle d'aujourd'hui concernait la force de chacune des deux bandes.

Grimmjow et ceux qui l'accompagnaient disaient le Gotei faible et soumis à l'Espada, alors que Hisagi et ses camarades répliquaient que l'Espada était nuisible et inférieur au Gotei ! En gros... leurs avis étaient plus que opposés, comme on pouvait s'y attendre !

-Pourquoi n'acceptez vous donc pas votre incomparable nullité ? demandait le brun avec calme.

Ceux à quoi répliquait le bleuté avec férocité :

-Va te faire foutre le débile ! Vous êtes tous des morveux de bac à sable et t'oses te braquer contre nous ? Vous êtes faible et vous le resterez tant qu'on sera là !

-Franchement pitoyable, asséna sans broncher le rival.

-J'vais t'écraser espèce de cloporte, grogna menaçant Grimmjow.

De total opposé, en effet. Alors que le brun semblait calme, les bras croisé et les yeux fermés devant le bleuté, celui-ci serrait les points et regardait avec hargne le plus petit devant lui.

Hisagi changea soudainement de comportement en laissant apparaître un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, il lança alors :

-Tu veux régler ça avec les poings, n'est-ce pas, Grimmjow ?

-Parce que y'a un autre moyen ! répliqua le bleuté en fronçant davantage son nez, type le félin moyen, n'appréciant guère que l'autre se foute de lui.

-Tu es bête ! déclara le plus sincèrement du monde le brun. Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé les fois où nous en sommes arrivé jusque là !

Grimmjow se figea, un peu qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Mais...

-Parfois on a pas le choix, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-On l'a toujours ! Et sache que si vous nous attaquez, nous ne répliquerons pas ! Et donc, les seuls qui auront le droit à un sermon seront... _vous_ ! déclara avec joie le brun.

Le bleuté grogna mais s'abstint de faire réagir son corps à ses instincts déchainés ! **[BR : Le connaissant, ça doit pas être facile-facile]** Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. **[BR :Même remarque !]** C'était vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient engagé un combat, ça c'était plutôt mal fini. Pas entre eux, non, ils en étaient tous sortis avec des bleus, des coupures, des bosses, des fractures, rien de méchant en somme, mais... c'était après que ça c'était compliqué !

Comme toute bande l'Espada et le Gotei existaient déjà depuis plusieurs générations. C'était même des vieux de la vieille dans cette petite ville de Karakura. Et comme toute bande également elles avaient à chaque fois des chefs, des boss, en gros des gars qui les dirigeaient et qui le faisait à la perfection. Grimmjow et Hisagi, eux, n'étaient en quelques sortes qu'en formation, ils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment âgé et avaient encore moins le comportement pour devenir de véritables meneurs !

Et donc tous ce qui pouvait se passer à Karakura, et même davantage quand cela se rapporte aux deux futurs successeurs, revenait aux oreilles des Patrons. Ces derniers étaient... hum, peu enclin à accepter ce genre de comportements. Bon ok, ils étaient assez impulsifs et n'avait rien contre les bagarres, mais ils étaient surtout très égocentriques et égoïstes ! Et donc ils n'acceptaient pas que des gosses comme eux puissent provoquer des bagarres ! Eux avaient le droits de faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans _leur ville_, mais pas de sales mioches qui ne faisaient que se taper dessus sans raison, pas qu'ils en aient une mais bon... c'est les Chefs ! Ils décidaient de tout.

Grimmjow grogna. Tous ça c'était bien clair dans sa tête, c'était sûr, mais... ça l'emmerdait vraiment !

-Ça m'saoule !

-Oh ? Comme c'est étonnant, répliqua avec fatalité Hisagi.

-Ta gueule ! J'en est marre, faut qu'on règle ça !

-De quoi tu parles ? De quelque choses d'intelligents je suppose.

-Tu veux pas de bagarres mais tu me provoques ! Bordel, vous êtes vraiment des merdes ceux du Gotei !

-Soit polis, tu n'as qu'à être plus calme et tu ne réagirais pas comme tu le fait !

Grimmjow fixa quelques instant le brun avant de finalement déclarer :

-On doit parler à nos Boss !

-Tu crois qu'ils se donneront franchement la peine de régler notre dispute à notre place ?

-Quand il s'agit de savoir qui domine l'autre t'inquiète pas que mon Boss se donne toujours la peine !

-Hum... ouais, maintenant que tu l'dis le mien aussi, fit Hisagi en pensant à son Chef et... à son comportement peu ''sage''.

-Bien, alors si on leur parle de ça, le différent devrait être réglé non ? interrogea Grimmjow en plissant les yeux comme un prédateur et en étirant de nouveau un sourire carnassier.

-Hum, si c'est les Boss qui s'en chargent, ça devrait l'faire ! Y'aura pas d'ennuis pour nous et au final on saura enfin qui à le droit de dominer cette ville et tous ceux qui s'y trouve.

Le bleuté se retint d'écraser ce sourire supérieur qu'arborait en cet instant le brun.

-J'crois qu'j'vais sécher les cours aujourd'hui, déclara Grimmjow pour penser à autre choses.

-Eh bien on est deux !

Hisagi exaspéra Jaggerjack jusqu'à la dernière seconde avec son sourire avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du portail. Il avait fait quelques pas quand il déclara sans se retourner :

-J'imagine déjà le docile chaton que tu seras prochainement. Un bon petit animal domestique, ricana-t-il.

-Rêves abruti ! Et de toute façon les chats ont des griffes. Devines où j'irais te les planter !

Hisagi rigola une dernière fois mais ne répliqua rien. Grimmjow le vit s'en aller de la cour et pris la même direction que lui après quelques secondes.

Bon, tout ça c'était bien, mais avant que toute l'histoire soit réglée... il fallait parler avec les Chefs !

°\O00/O\00O/°

Alors alors ! Comment trouvez vous ce premier chapitre ? Il est annonciateur de bonnes choses, non ?


	2. Discussion n'1 Grimmjow

Salut la compagnie ! ^^

Désolé pour l'attente imprévu, mais quand c'est les vacances c'est les vacances :p d'ailleurs j'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour vous, et désolé pour ceux qui on déjà reprit, je compatis U.U

**Disclaimer**** :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien malheureusement pour moi :( mais ça veux pas dire que je me gênes pour m'en servir à des fins yaoistique !

Corrigé par **Voracity666 **:D

**Chapitre 2** **: **Discussion n°1 - Grimmjow

Grimmjow Jaggerjack marchait calmement en direction du parc. Son Boss n'était jamais joignable, normal quand on n'a pas de portable, et ne passait également jamais ses journées enfermées dans leur repère. Mais la plupart du temps il était assez facile de savoir où il se trouvait. Pour résumer les endroits en quelques mots, il fallait simplement qu'il y est de l'herbe, sieste oblige, de l'espace, quand on aime se bagarrer, du silence, interdiction de déranger, et que ce soit assez désert, pas de victimes innocentes - quoique généralement quand les gens voyaient ce gars, le Boss du Gotei 13, ils ne faisaient pas long feu dans les parages !

Le bleuté s'était dirigé directement vers le parc que son Boss fréquentait le plus souvent. Et son intuition eu raison - c'était pas dur en même temps ! - son Chef étant tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, les mains jointes derrière la tête et une jambe repliée, l'autre tendue nonchalamment. Deux hommes se battaient juste à côté et le son de leur combat semblait le bercer.

Grimmjow se rapprocha de l'énorme et gigantesque masse - au début il s'était demandé comment un gars comme ça pouvait exister... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre encore pire ! - et s'assit naturellement à côté d'elle. Aujourd'hui son Boss arborait une chemise légère et noire qui se mariait magnifiquement à sa coiffure et à sa peau bronzé, et un pantalon qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'un blanc impeccable avant que son détenteur ne se prête à une bagarre et qu'il ne se salisse. Grimmjow ne se gênait pas pour détailler l'homme, il l'avait toujours fait alors pourquoi changer ! Il savait qu'il le trouvait beau et attirant malgré sa carrure impressionnante qui pouvait en faire fuir plus d'un(e)s.

Le bleuté fut sortie de sa contemplation quand celui qui se reposait à côté de lui déclara :

-Tu viens prendre du bon temps avec moi ou t'as quelque chose à m'dire ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix grave aux intonations séductrices - même si c'était non voulu !

-Hum... un peu des deux, répliqua simplement Grimmjow.

-J'espère sincèrement pas pour toi, fit le Boss en faisant soudainement apparaître un sourire carnassier, en digne mentor du bleuté.

Sans qu'il ne voit quoique ce soit se passer, Grimmjow se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le sol, un bras puissant écrasant son torse et lui faisant ressentir une légère douleur. Son Boss s'était positionné à demi sur lui et avait approché un visage menaçant vers celui surpris du bleuté. Leurs nez se frôlaient quand l'homme ajouta :

-Tu sais que t'as vraiment pas intérêt à sécher des cours délibérément.

Grimmjow resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de réaliser... ah... merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Son Boss détestait le voir jouait au perturbateur à l'Université ! Autant dire tout de suite qu'il n'était vraiment pas gâté avec Grimmjow.

-Désolé, mais... j'ai pensé que c'était plus important que les cours Kenpachi-san, expliqua Grimmjow en grimaçant, le prise de son Boss commençant à devenir gênante.

-Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir ce qui est... plus important ? interrogea-t-il en commençant à faire glisser ses long doigts sur le buste du bleuté.

Ce dernier grogna faiblement, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand son Boss faisait ça. Alors que Kenpachi Zaraki s'amusait à aller taquiner la peau douce sous le léger tee-shirt de son très certain successeur, celui-ci commença à expliquer d'une voix relativement faible (comparée à d'habitude) :

-Ça à rapport avec le Gotei 13 !

Grimmjow sentit Kenpachi se figer sensiblement mais continua sur sa lancée :

-Aujourd'hui on s'est fait provoqué par eux et...

-Ce sont _eux_, qui ont provoqué ? le coupa Kenpachi.

Grimmjow fit la moue en grognant. Le Boss releva son visage vers son homme, un sourire peu rassurant toujours omniprésent sur ses lèvres.

-Grimmjow, tu veux encore que je te donne la fessée ?

-Mais c't'abruti m'a traité de « chaton fashion » ! (à cause de ses cheveux bleus !)

Kenpachi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au grand damne de Grimmjow qui pour le coup se sentit encore plus ridicule. Si même son Boss se foutait de sa gueule ! Nan mais franchement, on n'avait aucun respect pour lui ou quoi !

-Pas mal, j'garde le surnom en tête, ricana l'homme. Mais vas-y continus, ton excuse est accepté pour cette fois !

Grimmjow fit sa tête du genre « j'en est marre d'être pris pour un con » avant de continuer alors que son Boss avait déplacé son visage contre sa mâchoire (devait-il aussi rajouter « objet » dans la longue liste des significations à son égard ?) :

-En gros on s'est engueulé et on était sur le point de se bagarrer quand...

Grimmjow sentit la main de son Boss se faire un peu plus sentir.

-Oh c'est bon, on a trouvé un accord alors on a rien fait.

Il sentit la main stagner près de son bas ventre, le caressant de tout le long.

-Un accord ? Ceci me concerne, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait... ça te concerne toi et le Boss du Gotei ! fit plus précisément Grimmjow.

-Oh ? Kensei-san... intéressant... explique moi ça !

-Bah on sait disputé sur le fait de savoir qui était les plus fort entre l'Espada et le Gotei... et vu qu'on pouvait difficilement faire un combat (Grimmjow se garda bien de dire que, lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé) on a décidé que ça serait nos Boss respectifs qui régleraient ça.

Quand Grimmjow sentit Kenpachi se figer de nouveau il s'empressa d'ajouter (après tout il était pas d'accord pour passer à la casserole en plein milieu d'un parc et en plus avec un tas de témoins dans le coin !) :

-Mais je me suis dis que ça te dérangerait pas vu que t'aime être le plus fort alors...

Il fut coupé par l'éclat de rire de Kenpachi. Celui-ci s'était redressé et se trouvait maintenant à genoux devant Grimmjow, autant dire que celui-ci avait rarement vu tableau plus effrayant !

Zaraki offrit son rire sadique encore quelques secondes à tous ceux qui se trouvait dans une zone d'au moins un kilomètre, avant de se calmer légèrement et de déclarer avec une expression sauvage et ô combien démoniaque :

-Je sens qu'j'vais adorer !

Grimmjow déglutit comme il put et se surprit à penser au triste sort de Muguruma-san !

°\O00/O\00O/°

Hé hé, j'ai l'impression que l'idée plait beaucoup au délicat Ken-chan, non ? ^^

Manque plus qu'à voir comment va réagir l'autre Boss ! Prochain à être mis au courant : Kensei Muguruma *_* (non, je ne suis absolument pas fan !). La suite rapidement vu que ce chap est vraiment cours ( et relativement nul) !


	3. Discussion n'2 Hisagi

Et voilà la suiteeeee =D Maintenant c'est au tour de Hisa-chan ! Alors comment il va s'en sortir celui là ! Peut-être un petit mieux que Grimmy qui sait :p (en même temps ça serait pas dure).

Bon, comme d'hab les persos appartiennent toujours à Tite Kubo ! Et ce chapitre a été corrigé par fyekawai !

**Chapitre 3 ****:** Discussion n°2 - Hisagi

Hisagi Shuuhei venait tout juste d'arriver sur le lieu de travail de son Boss - oui, être chef de gang n'apporte pas nécessairement un bon salaire ! Il avait croisé nombre de personnes et même si l'immeuble était très sécurisé, il était passé sans problèmes. On va dire que ça aide de côtoyer de près le Patron de l'agence ! Et oui, en plus d'être un fier chef de gang assez cinglé - on doit bien l'avouer - Kensei Muguruma avait une encore plus grande réputation en dirigeant cette entreprise Y. Hisagi était doublement plus fier de son Boss grâce à ça ! Mais en même temps vu déjà tout le respect qu'il portait à l'argenté, un peu plus ne changeait pas grand chose !

Le jeune homme sortit nonchalamment de l'ascenseur qui lui avait fait gravir tous les étages pour le déposer au dernier. Il partit vers la gauche, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son vénéré... «Hhhiiiiiiiyyyaaaa» avait été le bruit strident qui sortit Hisagi de ses pensées admiratrices. Le brun souffla, même pas étonné. Et voilà qu'il débarquait dans un moment pareil, parfois il se traiterait volontiers de «poissard» ! Néanmoins il ne recula pas et continua à avancer les mains dans les poches, l'air tranquille mais néanmoins las. Après tout... là, c'était de l'honneur du Goteï 13 dont il était question ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller tous ça à cause de cette... de cette énergumène de...

-MASHIRO ! hurla une voix.

Le brun la reconnue parfaitement comme étant celle de son Boss. Ah la la, ces deux là avaient beau être inséparables, ils n'en restaient pas moins les deux meilleurs ennemis du monde. Oui, leur ''relation'' était assez compliquée !

Hisagi ne toqua même pas, de toute façon personne ne l'aurait entendu, et entra dans le bureau. La pièce était grande et typique des directeurs. Son Boss avait voulu quelque chose de banal pour ne pas qu'on lui prenne la tête avec des questions stupides. Mais il avait beau vouloir paraître « comme les autres » il n'en restait pas moins largement distinct. Franchement, est-ce qu'un Directeur se fringuerait comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait cette coupe ou même cette couleur de cheveux ? On pouvait aussi ajouter les piercings, les tatouages et autres... enfin, on voyait directement que l'homme n'était en rien le reflet de cette pièce ! Mais bon, le Boss faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'argenté qui était en train d'être retenu par un de ses hommes alors qu'il essayait d'étriper une jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Décidément... ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux là !

Shuuhei toussa doucement pour se faire entendre, mais... comment dire... la voix particulièrement forte de son Boss couvrait tous les sons de la pièce. Et il fallait aussi ajouter les ricanements et les bruitages peu dignes d'une délicate jeune fille que laissait entendre Mashiro. Aaaah, Hisagi ne s'était jamais posé la question de la raison de ses maux de têtes ! Elle était bien trop évidente !

Le brun décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. Après tout s'il laissait les choses se dérouler ainsi il serait encore là dans quatre heures ! Il se déplaça alors vers son Boss et la jeune fille qui lui servait de bras-droit - oui, c'est assez étonnant, n'est-ce pas ! Il se positionna entre les deux, provoquant alors l'arrêt immédiat des bruits assourdissants des deux énergumènes. Il déclara alors d'un ton sérieux, accompagné d'un air sombre, et en regardant droit dans les yeux de son Boss :

-Muguruma-san, j'ai à vous parler.

L'argenté le regarda quelques secondes comme figé, puis se décida à reprendre contenance. Il se redressa, poussant délicatement - mine de rien - l'homme qui le retenait et rabattit son débardeur qui s'était légèrement relevé. Oui, Hisagi n'avait bien sûr pas omis le zieutage du bas ventre si «Wahouuu» de son Chef ! Cependant il revint rapidement sur terre quand Muguruma le regarda avec son air je m'en foutisme habituel, ce qui signifiait qu'il était près à l'écouter mais qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher, le Boss n'ayant certainement pas que ça à faire ! Et en l'occurrence il voulait certainement laisser rapidement libre court à la démangeaison de son bras qui voulait frapper un je ne sais quoi de couleur vert.

-Et bien, il y a encore eu une altercation avec l'Espada ! expliqua simplement le brun.

-Quoi, avec ce gamin de Jaggerjack ! grogna Kensei qui alla s'assoir sur le rebord de son bureau.

-Oui, et... nous avons abouti à un accord !

-Dans quel merde tu t'es encore fourré ! répliqua l'argenté qui sentait déjà de bons ennuis se pointer.

-Aucun ! En fait, aujourd'hui nous en sommes venus à nous ''disputer'' à cause du « pouvoir » du Gotei et de l'Espada ! Et comme nous n'étions pas d'accord et que nous ne préférions pas nous battre...

-Sage résolution Hisagi, le coupa Kensei avec un regard noir.

-Oui, je crois qu'à force la leçon à fini par rentrer ! Enfin... et, au final nous avons décidé que nos _Boss_ devaient régler ça une bonne fois pour toute !

L'argenté se figea. « Nos Boss », ça voulais dire... lui et... Zaraki Kenpachi ! Kensei se reprit bien vite en gardant un masque indéchiffrable et dur. C'était une bonne décision, relativement adulte, mais... ça ne voulais pas dire que ça l'arrangeait pour autant !

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! grogna l'argenté, en cachant comme il pouvait son inquiétude.

D'accord il était chef de gang, d'accord Kenpachi était son principal rival, mais pas d'accord pour une confrontation direct ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était pas inconscient, il savait ce que valait le brun et autant dire qu'un face à face ne lui serait en rien favorable !

-Chef, comportez-vous en adulte, répliqua Shuuhei, l'air déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Hisagi, fit la voix sourde et doucereuse de Kensei.

-Écoutez, je sais que Kenpachi est un homme assez à part qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, mais là il s'agit du groupe. Même si il représente une importante menace vous vous devez de régler ça, en tant que leur principal rival.

Kensei fronça les sourcils encore davantage. Il rêvait ou cet imbécile inexpressif lui faisait la moral ? Bon, en même temps ce qu'il disait était juste... et au moins ainsi ça permettrait de départager leurs gangs rapidement et pendant un certain temps.

-Hum, mais crois pas que t'auras de sitôt ta promotion avec ce fichu plan, déclara finalement l'argenté.

Il n'était pas particulièrement enclin à un futur face à face avec son rival, mais au moins cela permettrait de régler bon nombre de problèmes. Ça ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et puis en tant que Boss du Gotei, il devait honorer ses hommes et les rendre fier d'appartenir à son gang !

-Vous dites ça, mais toutes les chances sont de votre côté, vous êtes le meilleur ! Alors celui qui a le plus de soucis à se faire c'est Kenpachi !

-Tu parles, il doit prendre ça à la rigolade, grinça Kensei.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les yeux encore un peu dans le vague. Puis il se redressa et tout en plantant un regard déterminé dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis, déclara d'une voix forte :

-On montrera à ces enfoirés d'Espada qui détient le pouvoir !

-Ouuiiiiiiii ! Et Mashiro veut elle aussi participer ! lança joyeusement la jeune fille, pris dans le feu de son Boss.

-Toiiiiii ! rugit Kensei, se souvenant soudainement de son insupportable bras-droit.

Hisagi souffla lacement, un sourire en coin des lèvres. Il regarda son Chef courser la jeune fille qui fuyait en lui tirant la langue. Bah, en même temps, qu'il soit les plus faibles ou les plus forts, lui il ne changerait pour rien au monde de gang !

O/oo0oo\\O

Voilà le chapitre 3 de fini ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez autant la relation Hisagi-Kensei que celle Grimmjow-Kenpachi ! C'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais vous inquiétez pas bande de pervers, vous en aurez aussi des sous-entendus entre c'est deux là ;) mais pas trop parce que Kensei n'est pas tout à fait comme notre Ken-chan qui est tout bonnement unique ^^


	4. Mise au point

Voilà encore un p'tit chapitre ! Corrigé par ma chère **fyekawai** :-)

Merci beaucoup à Malo-chan pour ces reviews :D mais je tiens tout de même à préciser à mes chers lecteurs que les reviews ne tuent pas ! ^^'

**Chapitre 4** **: **Mise au point

Le lendemain, Grimmjow, de sa démarche nonchalante, se dirigeait vers son lycée. Une cigarette au coin des lèvres et les yeux vagues, il regardait distraitement devant lui. Il repensait encore un peu à son Boss et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête de dégénéré. Franchement, s'il n'était pas un membre de l'Espada il aurait presque pu s'inquiéter pour Muguruma ! Lui, il aimerait vraiment pas se retrouver à tenir tête à Kenpachi. Un vrai monstre sadique, barge, pervers, buté, et il en passait. En somme son Boss était la représentation même de l'ennemi qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir.

Du côté d'un autre jeune homme, des réflexions presque semblables étaient faites. A la différence que pour lui le summum de l'ennemi à ne pas avoir s'appelait Kensei Muguruma et que celui-ci était fort, intelligent, cruel et complètement cinglé ! Mais, il se trouvait aussi qu'il était parfois gentil. C'était d'ailleurs la seule faiblesse qu'avait pu remarquer les membres du Gotei. Mais bon, vu qu'en ce moment son ennemi était Zaraki, il n'y avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de ce côté là !

Les deux jeunes hommes, tous les deux un peu dans les nuages, se rendirent à peine compte qu'ils arrivèrent en même temps devant le lycée. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à peu de mètres l'un de l'autre qu'ils captèrent la présence de l'ennemi.

Grimmjow regarda toujours aussi indifférent Hisagi, alors que celui-ci lui répondait d'un air tout à fait identique. Soit ils étaient tout les deux très fatigués, soit ils avaient vraiment aucune peur de l'autre, soit ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Sans se poser autant de questions, le bleuté et Shuuhei se regardèrent encore un moment, ignorant ceux qui grimaçaient en passant à côté d'eux.

Grimmjow fut le premier à bouger. Après avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses doigts, il se rapprocha du brun qui ne cilla pas. Arrivé à quelques bons centimètres de son camarade, Grimmjow lui demanda :

- Alors, t'as fais passer le message ?

- A ton avis ? J'ai envi que cette histoire soit réglée le plus vite possible !

- T'inquiète pas. Muguruma sera vite massacré par mon Boss, ricana le bleuté.

- Sous-estimer l'adversaire est un fait vraiment pitoyable je trouve ! souffla simplement Hisagi. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais suffisamment d'estime pour toi pour te croire au-dessus de ça !

- Toujours en train de me faire chier, tu m'saoules !

- Tu as l'air plus calme pourtant, remarqua le brun. La visite chez Kenpachi aurai-t-elle été si difficile ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux... mon Boss fait pas dans la dentelle, lui ! fit moquer le bleuté.

Hisagi souffla en fermant les yeux.

-Franchement, j'ai jamais rencontré ton très cher Boss, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs vraiment pas l'envie ! Il m'a l'air détestable.

Démarrant au quart de tour, Grimmjow surprit légèrement Hisagi en l'attrapant violemment par le col de sa chemise blanche.

- Du calme, fit celui-ci. Rappelle toi de se que nous avons convenu, ça serait ridicule de tout gâcher par manque de sang froid !

- Contrairement à certain, je n'aime pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, cracha le bleuté.

- J'ai vu ça ! Et c'est admirable de savoir défendre sa cause et celle de son groupe, mais parfois... tu en fais vraiment trop. Tu sais, les gestes ne sont pas forcement les actions qui marquent le plus, souffla toujours aussi calme le brun.

Hisahi repoussa la main de son vis-à-vis qui c'était légèrement desserrée et en murmurant simplement un « Salut » s'éloigna de Grimmjow qui semblait comme figé.

Euh... il n'avait pas rêvé ? Shuuhei venait de lui faire un... un compliment ? Oui bon, c'était assez relatif, mais... y avait quand même eu un bout de compliment là, non ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux. Et quelques secondes plus tard emprunta le même chemin que son rival vers les bâtiments de cours. Ne réalisant même pas que Hisagi venait de le planter devant pas mal de monde. En fait, ne réalisant même pas qu'il venait de se faire humilier en public !

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kensei était assit tel un militaire, donc complètement tendu, sur le siège de son bureau. Il regardait d'un œil hésitant le téléphone qui se trouvait à sa droite. Fallait-il appeler, ou fallait-il pas ? Là était la question qu'il se posait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ! Il savait que ça serait prudent et même peut-être utile de lui téléphoner, mais en même temps il appréhendait. A vrai dire Zaraki avait toujours eu le don de le mettre mal-à-l'aise ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi !

Il aurait bien dit, même si ça aurait été difficile de l'admettre, qu'il l'impressionnait, par sa carrure ou par son simple mais très efficace charisme, mais... il avait comme un doute. Après tout son prédécesseur avait eu tout autant de prestance que Zaraki et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait mal en sa présence.

Kensei fronça les sourcils, réalisant que sur des points il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. Zut alors ! Il avait quand même dépassé la trentaine, il était supposé être mature, ou quelque chose du genre, et pourtant il ne saisissait pas pourquoi son pire rival lui faisait cet effet !

L'argenté se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants alors encore un peu plus. Il posa son regard sévère sur l'innocent téléphone, comme s'il était responsable de son malheur, et se décida enfin à avancer sa main vers lui. Il tapota légèrement dessus mais décrocha le combiné avant qu'il ne cède à son caprice de ne rien faire.

Il regarda un instant le papier qu'il avait sous les yeux et appuya juste après sur les touches du téléphone pour composer le numéro. Il souffla un bon coup alors qu'il entendait déjà les tonalités. Après un bon moment, presque quinze secondes qui avaient suffit à faire battre dangereusement les veines de Kensei à ses tempes, une voix grave se décida à se faire entendre :

- Ouais, fit-elle simplement.

- ... Kensei qui essai de se calmer.

- Oh gamin, j'ai pas l'temps déconner, tu viens de me sortir d'une super sieste là, t'es content j'espère, gronda Zaraki.

Kensei allait... littéralement et simplement... EXPLOSER !

- La FERME connard, fut la seul réponse que réussi à prononcer l'argenté.

- Oh ? Kensei ? interrogea le brun, pas vraiment sûr.

- Qui veux tu que se sois d'autre crétin ! C'est pas comme si on était nombreux à avoir ton putain de numéro ! répliqua plus calmement Muguruma, rougissant légèrement de s'être laissé aller comme ça - c'est sûr qu'on pouvait dire que y avait mieux comme entrée en matière !

- Ouais, j'te reconnais bien là, toujours aussi hargneux, hein ! rigola Kenpachi.

- ... Kensei qui essai _de nouveau_ de se calmer - c'est qu'il est impulsif le garçon !

- J't'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce côté là chez toi ? susurra le brun.

Tout en délicatesse et en finesse... Kensei raccrocha ! Manquant tout de même d'éclater le téléphone qui craqua dangereusement.

Mais franchement quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour qu'il trouve ingénieux d'appeler Zaraki Kenpachi ! En tout cas, lui, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour lui faire chopper une crise de nerf ! Bordel, il aurait jamais cru ça mais... il avait trouvé pire que Mashiro !

Kensei fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Se doutant de celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'appareil, il se força à se calmer. Fermant les yeux en même temps qu'il soufflait. Il les rouvrit ensuite assez rapidement et se saisi presque immédiatement du combiné. Il le porta à son oreille mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Tu dois être à de bons kilomètres de moi et pourtant... t'arrives quand même à m'exciter ! fit Zaraki d'une voix chaude.

En une seule phrase, une seule, il avait encore réussi à mettre les nerfs de l'argenté à vif !

Cependant, voyant surement le coup venir, Kenpachi se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Bon écoute, si t'as appelé, et si je te rappelle, c'est pas pour qu'on s'envoie sur la gueule, je me trompe ?

- ... Non, mais je doute que t'arrives à avoir une discussion adulte avec moi, fit l'argenté d'un ton sévère.

- Plus que ce que tu crois, ricana Zaraki.

- TO...

- Mais de toute façon là n'est pas la question, le coupa le brun. On doit régler nos conflits et tu le sais ! Reste plus qu'à savoir comment.

- Et tu proposes quoi, un face à face ?

- Oh ça c'est sûr qu'il y en aura un, mais reste à savoir de quelle nature, fit Kenpachi, ayant comme un sourire dans la voix.

- ... parce qu'il en existe plusieurs ? interrogea Kensei, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Que tu es novices mon p'tit Muguruma, …

Outre, il devait passer outre de ça... il devait se calmer, respirer... Zen...

- ... il existe bien évidement la baston, et c'est d'ailleurs surement celle là que tu connais, mais il existe aussi des solutions beaucoup plus délicates... et agréables, fit Zaraki, la voix chaude de retour.

- Et tu peux me dire lesquels ?

- Hum... par exemple un rendez vous tout les deux tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodin, des jeux de chances sans aucun danger et encore plein d'autre qui ne me reviennent pas, souffla le brun.

- ... Tu peux me dire en quoi, cette façon de faire règle un conflit ? demanda Kensei qui sentait sa patience s'effriter.

- Tu le verras bien si tu acceptes ce genre de méthode.

Kensei fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Il fut prit si soudainement dans le dilemme qu'il laissa un blanc s'installer.

- Hey, toujours là ?

Ça valait quand même le coup d'essayer, non ? Il aurait ainsi peut-être pas à se ridiculiser devant Zaraki ! Et puis s'il pouvait éviter de se prendre des coups par des paluches pareilles, il était preneur ! Il aimait se battre. Mais il aimait surtout se battre en restant presque indemne. C'est pas qu'il devenait chochotte, mais c'était qu'il payait aujourd'hui ses 'erreurs' de jeunesse.

- Ok, finit-il par répondre. Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Ça te dirait qu'on en parle de vives voix ? Ça serait surement plus simple et je serai surement plus apte à parler de ça avec toi.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu't'es fatigué ? se moqua Kensei.

- Bah tu voix, j'suis sur l'herbe, en plein soleil, et même si on parle d'un sujet sérieux et que je frisonne seulement en entendant ta voix, j'ai quand même envi de fermé les yeux ! Alors tu voix...

- C'est bon, le coupa l'argenté. Dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on se voit ?

- Bah, moi j'suis libre ce soir... ou demain, comme tu veux ?

- Ce soir c'est bon, lui répondit rapidement Kensei. Où ça ?

- Bah chez moi...

- Zaraki, grogna sourdement l'argenté.

- Ok, devant le fleuve, ça te dit ? Ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé, déclara le brun.

- « Ouais, moi aussi ». Ça me va !

- A c'soir alors, susurra Kenpachi.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse de Kensei avant qu'il ne raccroche presque aussitôt.

Il garda la main sur l'appareil durent quelques secondes, puis la retira tout en fermant les yeux et en s'allongeant un peu dans le fond de son siège. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Zaraki, près du fleuve... « Si c'est pas romantique », pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

Il se leva, et apparemment un peu fatigué de sa conversation, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte de son bureau. Aujourd'hui était un jour qu'on pouvait qualifier d'exceptionnel, il avait bien le droit de se donner quelques heures de repos !

0°0o0°0

Ah ah, bientôt le face à face tant attendu ;) mais encore un peu de patience chers lecteurs (:p).

Sinon, bien ou pas bien ce chapitre ? Moi j'trouve mon début un peu mal écrit, mais ensuite j'arrive à me rattraper j'crois... ouais, je me fais mon autocritique :D


	5. Séduction

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui oui, je sais ! Je suis une méchante auteur qui a déserté et vous a laissé sans rien pendant des mois. Mais comme d'habitude, vous le savez bien, c'est pas ma faute ^^'

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous vous souvenez quand même encore un peu de l'histoire ;)

**Chapitre 5**** :** Séduction

Il était rentré et l'avait retrouvé allongé sur l'un des petits sofas qui trainait dans leur bureau principal dédié au Gotei. Sur le moment des pensées malsaines avaient envahis son esprit, mais il s'était reprit assez rapidement. Après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait apprit à se contrôler en présence de son Boss. Alors... alors il ne pouvait pas céder en cet instant ! Même si l'homme semblait vraiment le faire exprès à le provoquer ainsi, le poussant jusqu'à ces dernière limites, qui il fait bien l'avouer, n'était tout de même pas très grandes !

Quelle idée aussi de dormir dans... cette position si... sensuel ! Oui, il le faisait vraiment exprès ! C'était impossible qu'un gars qui dort soit aussi sexy ! Impossible. Ou peut-être étais-ce un coup de sa libido depuis si longtemps contraint au replis et au calme ! Calme, oui il devait effectivement se calmer sinon il allait finir par faire une bêtise !

Très très grosse bêtise... alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi ses yeux - ces imbéciles ! - ne déviaient pas leur trajectoire ! Pourquoi restaient-ils obstinément fixés sur Muguruma ! Sur son visage endormi et qui semblait si paisible, presque mignon en cet instant, sur son corps parfaitement moulé à ses vêtements, à ce torse légèrement mis à nu, à ce début d'abdominaux terriblement alléchant.

Sans raison, parfaitement aucune bien sûr, Hisagi se mit à rougir, et une nouvelle fois il ne sut pourquoi mais il eu soudainement plus de salive dans la bouche, qui en plus de ça - vraiment très bizarre - il n'arrivait vraiment pas à avaler.

Houlà, c'était entrain de surchauffer là ! Dériver, il devait absolument regarder ailleurs. Bon Dieu, que quelqu'un le sorte de là ! Mais... en même temps, il voulait continuer à le fixer tant qu'il pouvait, faire le voyeur, profitant un peu de son Boss qu'il savait ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir !

Mais subitement son corps se remplis d'effroi quand une masse inconnue lui atterrit dessus et plaqua une main contre sa bouche, étouffant le cri de surprise qui aurait surement franchit ses lèvres.

-Chuuuut, fit doucement une voix aux intonations pourtant parfaitement rieuses.

Hisagi se détendit immédiatement, et une lueur lasse se fit aux fonds de ses yeux. Il essaya de repousser la petite bête qui se trouvait dans son dos et n'eut d'ailleurs pas trop à insister car celle-ci se dégagea d'elle même. Il put alors voir parfaitement la petite fille qui lui servait de supérieur. Elle avec ses cheveux verts et ses vêtements peu discret, et surtout son expression malicieuse et excitée. Là... le brun sentait distinctement le sale coup ! Et la victime serait certainement Kensei.

Il souffla et alors qu'il allait réprimander et en même temps essayer de dissuader la jeune fille de faire quelque chose de stupide, cette dernière commençait déjà à avancer vers leur Boss. Hisagi grimaça et ce pris la tête dans une de ses mains quand Mashiro, dans un cri suraigu, sauta les bras ouvert sur l'argenté.

Un petit moment de bruit, puis... étonnement, le silence !

Hisagi releva lentement ses yeux encore à moitié cachés par sa main, et put alors voir le bras-droit de Muguruma accroché au cou de ce dernier qui lui semblait... vraiment bizarrement calme. Par contre son regard montrait clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Hisagi devait bien se l'avouer, jamais encore il n'avait vu un regard si noir chez son Boss ! Il devait vraiment, mais alors vraiment être de mauvaise humeur !

Pourtant, il se contenta juste de ce simple regard terrifiant ! Pas de cris, pas de bagarre, juste ce regard.

Hisagi fronça ces sourcils au comportement plutôt particulier de la part de son Boss. A coup sûr qu'il devait se passer quelque chose ! Il était en colère mais pas énergique comme à son habitude... peut-être que c'était dû à sa sieste... ou peut-être pas !

Au bout de quelques secondes Kensei se décida enfin à se relever, laissant retomber une Mashiro perplexe quant à son comportement. « Même elle semble assez étonné », remarqua le brun.

L'argenté se releva et posa ensuite son regard dans celui de son successeur.

-Il est quel heure ? demanda t-il simplement, l'air tout à fait naturel.

Hisagi resta figé un instant, mais se reprit bien vite et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable préalablement sorti.

-Un peu plus de six heures.

Kensei souffla. A cause de sa supposé « petite » sieste il n'avait pas pu voir défiler l'après-midi, et maintenant... c'était l'heure du rendez-vous !

Il jeta un regard au grand brun et à la petite verte, avant de s'avancer vers la porte, déclarant en même temps qu'il marchait :

-Soyez sage, j'dois aller quelque part !

Hisagi ne dit rien mais intérieurement il tilta. D'ordinaire l'argenté le prévenait toujours en cas de rencontre quelconque alors pourquoi... le brun soupira, comprenant enfin le mystérieux problème de son Boss. Qui portait surement la douce connotation de « Zaraki ».

Mais contrairement au jeune homme qui resta calme, se ne fut bien évidement pas la cas de Mashiro.

-Où ? Où tu vas ! J'peux venir ? J'ai envie de venir ! Allez, Kensseeeiii ! fit-elle en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur son Boss qui là était parfaitement réveillé.

Et c'était peut-être dû à ça, mais... cette fois-ci la réaction ne se fit pas prier et elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'argenté.

Il saisi la petite verte par le col de son étrange vêtement, la planta devant lui alors qu'elle flottait à un mètre du sol, et darda un regard meurtrier dans les yeux innocents de la demoiselle. Elle lui sourit, il lui fit la grimace. C'était effarant de voir à quel point ils étaient fait pour s'entendre !

Finalement Kensei, après avoir flanqué une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Mashiro, la balança sans ménagement dans les bras d'Hisagi, qui malgré la situation et le comportement à la limite désespérant de sa « supérieure » ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Le regard de Kensei devient un peu plus doux quand il croisa celui du brun, mais ce fut quand même avec son air de mauvaise humeur qu'il sortit du bureau, enfin près à aller affronter son rendez-vous !

~°'°~°'°~o~O~o~°'°~°'°~

Grimmjow lui n'avait pas cherché à trouver son Boss dans un de ses quelconques parcs fétiches. Il avait croisé un de ses camarades de l'Espada sur le chemin qui lui avait dit que Zaraki avait un rendez-vous ce soir. D'ailleurs le gars plaignait sincèrement celle ou celui qui se retrouverait face à leur Chef, parce que vu le sourire de dément qu'il avait en partant... ce n'était pas spécialement de bonne augure !

Un rendez-vous ? Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au bleuté pour déduire qu'il s'agissait surement de Muguruma. Alors le face à face avait enfin lieu ? Ils auraient peut-être la réponse à leur question : qui, au final, était le plus fort ? Grimmjow eu un sourire malsain en imaginant la tête dépité du brun demain. Parce que pour sûr, pour lui l'Espada était indéniablement la plus forte des bandes.

Il continua à marcher un peu, trainant dans la ville et ne faisant rien d'autre, n'ayant même pas l'envi de rentrer chez lui. Ça faisant maintenant un p'tit moment qu'il passait ses soirées comme ça. Il n'avait décidément plus aucune motivation pour quoique se soit. En faite, y'avait que dans la bande qu'il pouvait se distraire un peu. Et aussi... c'était assez ironique de penser que son pire ennemi et rival lui égailler un peu sa vie !

Il étira un sourire qui dans le fond ressemblait plus à une grimace. Pfiou, en attendant ~~~ qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder !

~O~°~o~°~O~°~o~°~O~

Il était allongé sur l'herbe, là où il y avait un peu de pente. Ses bras étaient repliés derrière sa tête et ses jambes étaient étendues de tout leur long. Il était face au fleuve. Celui-ci avait prit une agréable et reposante teinte rose-orangé avec le coucher de soleil. La vue était ce qu'on pouvait reconnaitre comme magnifique ! Même lui à l'époque c'était souvent surprit à se laisser hypnotisé par elle.

Tout le chemin il avait été un peu en rogne, mais face à ce spectacle il s'était sentit apaisé. Alors se fut avec plus de tranquillité qu'il ne l'aurait cru qu'il se dirigea vers son si ancien et cher rival : Kenpachi bien sûr !

Ce dernier ne l'avait semble t-il pas encore remarqué, on aurait dit qu'il se laissait bercer par le silence et la douceur du lieu. Comme quoi malgré ses penchants un peu guerrieresque il pouvait apprécier un tant soit peu le calme ! Même arrivé à quelques petits pas de lui, Zaraki ne l'avait pas encore calculé. On aurait presque put dire que le fauve qu'il était s'était pris un peu de repos.

Et ce fut bien pour ça qu'il se permit de prendre un peu moins de distance que prévu en allant jusqu'à s'assoir à côté de Kenpachi ! Sans vraiment beaucoup de délicatesse il atterrit sur l'herbe, pour ensuite replier légèrement ses genoux et fixer son regard sur le fleuve.

Le Boss de l'Espada ouvrit un œil, pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, et presque aussitôt étira un sourire. Il aurait bien voulu dire à Kensei qu'il était à la bourre, mais c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de le charrier dès le début. Après tout il était assez expert en ce qui concernait le côté impulsif de l'argenté.

Et donc au lieu de sortir une phrase assez explosive made in lui, il se contenta de fixer du coin de l'œil le profil de Muguruma. Ça faisait longtemps. Tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pu le voir en vrai. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça aurait pu lui manquer à ce point, mais... apparemment l'argenté avait une place spéciale dans son p'tit cœur !

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il se mettait à détailler avec plus de précision Kensei. Du moins il le fit jusqu'à qu'il croise le regard meurtrier de ce dernier !

Un instant relativement pesant passa entre eux alors que leurs regards se soudaient. Mais au bout d'un moment il fut tout de même brisé par l'argenté qui grogna à son rival :

-J'suis pas venu pour rien Kenpachi !

Celui-ci soupira, un sourire toujours omniprésent sur ses lèvres, puis se redressa à moitié. Tout comme Kensei il se remit lui aussi à fixer le fleuve.

-Ouaip, ça serait trop beau si un d'ces jours tu pouvais m'rendre une visite de courtoisie !

-C'est sûr que là d'ssus tu peux rêver, répliqua aussitôt Muguruma.

Zaraki le regarda une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil, avant de se rapprocher rapidement de lui et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, surprenant un peu Kensei. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu l'envoyer quatre mètres plus loin, mais pour l'instant il se contenta de le repousser un peu. Le brun lui frappa durement le dos et déclara alors :

-Allez, détend toi un peu, on est de vieux amis, non ?

-Tu ne me donnes pas envi de me détendre ! Et puis on n'est pas pote !

Un regard noir plus tard, Kenpachi soupira en plaçant cette fois ses mains derrière lui - mais en restant tout de même assez proche de Kensei !

-Bon, on en vient au sujet principal alors ?

-T'étais venu pour autre chose à la base ? grogna l'argenté.

-T'es quand même dur avec moi tu trouves pas ?

-...

-Ou c'est peut-être parce que j't'intimide trop, rigola le brun.

-Tu veux franchement commencer à m'énerver !

-Bah normalement cette simple phrase aurait dû réussir à t'exciter, répliqua Kenpachi en haussant les sourcils.

-J'suis venu en tant que Boss ce soir, alors j'fais un effort !

-Impressionnant, se moqua Zaraki.

Kensei tourna son regard vers lui. Deux perles argentées. Tellement longtemps... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi tant de distance entre eux ! Kensei avait vraiment changé, maintenant c'était comme si il cherchait à le fuir, à l'éviter au possible. De nouveau il voulait fondre autant que possible dans ses yeux. Il voulait récupérer ce droit qu'il avait eut à l'époque.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il approcha une de ses mains vers son rival. Mais elle n'atteint pas son but, rejeter bien avant d'avoir put parcourir grande distance !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Tu me demandes mon avis ! se moqua un nouvelle fois le brun en se reprenant un peu.

-C'était bien pour ton avis et tes idées que j'suis venus au départ, non ?

-Tu veux sérieusement que j'te propose quelque chose ?

-Vas-y, j'ten pris ! répondit Kensei en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu l'accepterais ?

-... Ça dépend, fit un peu méfiant l'argenté.

-Bon, bah alors je m'lance !

Mais avant de dire quoi que se soit, il se mit rapidement sur ses genoux et agrippa presque violemment le bras de Kensei. Surprenant totalement ce dernier qui n'eut ni la réaction et de toute façon ni le temps pour réagir. Au final il se retrouva plaqué contre l'herbe, grimaçant un peu sous le choc, Kenpachi au-dessus de lui. Et il semblerait que ce dernier ait reprit l'entière contrôle de ses moyens au vu du sourire carnassier qu'il arborait. Comment Kensei avait-il pu penser une seconde qu'il avait été à la niche celui-là !

Le brun se pencha alors dangereusement sur l'argenté, son visage à peine à quelques millimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

-Un « concours » de séduction : le premier qui tombe sous le charme de l'autre à perdu !

~0~0~o~°~°~o~0~0~

Voilà le début de la rencontre ! Et maintenant vous avez plus qu'à en attendre la fin ^^


	6. Une mauvaise soirée

**Warning** **:** le langage est un peu grossier, alors oreilles sensible faites attention ^^'

Corrigé par **Voracity666**

**Chapitre 6** **:** Une mauvaise soirée

Kensei avait les yeux grands ouverts et une expression sévère mais mêlée de surprise recouvrait ses traits. Un... quoi ! Kenpachi avait bien dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Cet homme était-il encore plus cinglé, débile, stupide, totalement abruti qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ! Non... non mais comment pouvait-il imaginer... !

Le Boss du Goteï avait eu le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude quand, quelques secondes après la déclaration de Zaraki, il ne pu que demander face au sourire carnassier de ce dernier :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'dire !

Seul l'unique et indomptable sourire fauve lui répondit. Kenpachi s'était encore davantage rapproché de lui, ne faisant alors que reculer plus Muguruma contre l'herbe. Ce dernier avait sa tête cloué au sol et celle diabolique en cet instant du brun n'était qu'à quelque millimètre.

-Allons, t'as bien entendus ! Ne me dit pas que tu aurais trop peur de relever ce défit ? Je serais déçu sinon, susurra le brun en allant coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'argenté.

Celui-ci commençait doucement à reprendre pied. A réaliser la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais ce qu'avait déclaré Zaraki était encore un peu trop présent dans son esprit. « Un concours de séduction » ? Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en venant à la rencontre de Kenpachi, mais... ça ! Comment ce gars n'avait pu qu'imaginer cette solution pour départager le Goteï de l'Espada ! C'était stupide !

Du moins c'était son avis, mais vraisemblablement pas celui du brun. Car dans ces derniers propos celui-ci donnait franchement l'impression d'être sérieux. Tellement qu'il avait même osé le mettre au défit de relever ce défit justement ! Kensei était embrouillé. L'idée était stupide, Zaraki était stupide, mais en même temps... c'était tellement lui ! Il aurait du s'attendre à quelque chose du genre. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant le perturber ? C'était si plaisant de le voir en colère !

Il aurait voulu gueuler sur Zaraki, lui dire que son comportement était trop stupide, mais plus le temps passait, plus _la_ sensation revenait. Encore et toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas ! Peut-être étais-ce à cause du poids qu'il ressentait et qu'il connaissait parfaitement sur lui, ou peut-être étais-ce le souffle chaud contre sa peau ? Il ne savait pas si c'était ça ou autre, mais elle revenait, et elle était terriblement dérangeante en cet instant !

-Pourquoi t'as toujours des idées aussi stupide, réussi finalement à grogner l'argenté.

-Alors c'est un « non » ? fit avec un brin de moquerie Kenpachi.

Son corps se fit plus pressent contre celui de Kensei. Ce dernier serra les dents, en essayant toujours assez faiblement de se libérer. De toute façon au vu de la force que mettait le brun il savait que résister était perdu d'avance ! On va dire qu'il avait assez d'expérience pour s'y connaître à ce niveau !

Au grognement que ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper l'argenté, le sourire carnassier s'intensifia. Au début Zaraki n'avait pas penser pousser la provocation jusque là, mais maintenant qu'il y était... c'était une envie irrépressible qui se saisissait de lui !

Doucement il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de Kensei écartées malgré lui. Soudain ce dernier se remua un peu plus, comme répondant à un instinct, mais rien ne ressorti de cet acte. Le pauvre Boss du Goteï restant obstinément cloué contre le sol. C'était comme si il pouvait sentir le sourire sadique du brun contre son cou, sentir son désir de ce retrouver dans cette situation.

Alors que Kenpachi commençait gentiment à taquiner l'entre-jambe de Kensei, qui se sentit enflammer d'un coup, ce dernier releva sa tête et comme il pouvait son buste pour repousser un peu le plus vieux. Des grognements et injures diverses franchirent, avec le plus de sincérité qu'il ne pourrait jamais en exprimer - même contre Mashiro ! -, ses lèvres crispées.

-Je te laisse si tu acceptes l'idée que je viens de proposer, murmura Zaraki.

Kensei s'arrêta un instant de bouger, même si toujours de plus en plus gêné par une imbécile de jambes à l'homme qui le surplombait, et glissa son regard vers le profil du brun. Puis il se remis à se débattre un peu, tout en répliquant avec son ton grognon :

-On été pas censé en « discuter » de tes idées !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se moqua Kenpachi.

-Ah parce que tu crois franchement que j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ! explosa l'argenté en gueulant dans la seule oreille accessible de son rival.

-Qui t'en empêche ?

-Sale enfoiré..., jura Kensei dans un souffle.

Qui l'en empêchait, hein ? Et il se croyait drôle cet abruti ! Arghf, si il pouvait il lui en collerait des bonnes ! Nan mais franchement pourquoi il avait voulu s'éviter un combat ! Quel idée stupide il avait eu ! Avec Kenpachi s'était soit un face à face, soit un coup fourré dans ce genre !

Il bouillait intérieurement, jamais encore il n'avait eu autant l'envi d'éclater la tête de son pire rival !

Mais même en maudissant le brun, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le sortir de cette fichue situation qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'empirer ! Alors il fallait qu'au final... il accepte ! De toute façon s'il n'était pas d'accord et qu'il proposait autre chose, Zaraki allait surement continuer son manège encore longtemps. Il allait jouer avec sa patience jusqu'à la dernière limite pour qu'au final il cède.

Kensei serra les dents, et à cause de son dilemme, et à cause de son vilain problème vers l'entre-jambe.

Il sentait le rouge embraser ses joues et une chaleur inconfortable et pourtant en même temps si douce envahir son bas-ventre. Même si il arrêtait maintenant le manège de Zaraki, il en sortirait humilier, ce qui faisait marquer indéniablement un point au brun. Tss, perdre une défaite avant même d'avoir commençait la bataille... décidément sa soirée était rempli d'ironie !

-Bon... d'accord, souffla difficilement l'argenté.

-Hein ? demanda simplement Kenpachi.

Il sentait encore cet horripilant sourire dans sa voix. Jamais ce crétin ne se déciderait à arrêter la provocation !

-Lâche moi, j'ai dit que j'acceptais ta putain d'idée, cracha Kensei avec toute la 'douceur' qu'il avait.

-Bon choix mon gars, déclara le brun d'une voix forte en se détachant lentement de son rival.

Doucement il se recula et se mit sur ses genoux, fixant avec toujours beaucoup d'intensité l'argenté au sol. Celui-ci se redressa également. Il ne pouvait que défier Kenpachi de son regard noir alors qu'il était clairement en position de faiblesse.

-Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup se côté prude chez toi, fit Zaraki en souriant fêlinement et en effleurant une des joues de l'argenté.

Aussitôt ce dernier claqua la main qui malgré sa taille ressentit des fourmis durant de bonnes secondes. Ensuite il se leva avec difficulté, un air toujours grave inscrit sur ses traits.

-Tu veux que j'te finisse ça ? demanda Zaraki en montrant un 'quelque chose' au niveau de l'entre-jambe de l'argenté.

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, la phrase en trop ! Kensei, « un peu » humilier par la situation, avait voulu partir sans faire d'histoire malgré l'envi terrible de fracasser le brun contre le sol. Et puis il y avait aussi la promesse implicite qu'ils s'étaient faite il y a de ça quelques petites secondes : régler leur compte avec cette - stupide - idée. Mais... l'argenté était tout de même assez connu pur son manque de maitrise.

Et ce fut pourquoi, avec toute la grâce et la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir en cet instant, il écrasa son pied en plein milieu du visage du brun... c'était simple, efficace, et agréablement soulageant ! Et puis vu qu'il avait passé une mauvaise soirée - 'romantique' - au bord du fleuve, il pouvait au moins tiré une petite satisfaction, de quoi ne pas rêver toute le nuit d'étrangler à mort son rival !

Il tourna le dos à ce dernier alors qu'il était entrain de s'écrouler comme au ralentis sur l'herbe. Une petite pensée traversa le brun alors que quelques étoiles et une épaisse brume obscurcissaient son champ de vision et ne fasse tourner son cerveau à vitesse lente : « Kensei avait toujours autant sale caractère ! ».

Il avait eu un peu de mal à parcourir toute la distance qui le menait jusqu'à son bureau. Qui d'ailleurs était le seul endroit ou il pouvait ce rendre dans cet état ! Au fond de lui il se disait qu'il avait été suffisamment mis à rude épreuve alors il espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber dans les pattes de Mashiro. Hisagi ça pouvait aller, mais pas la jeune fille. Le dernier câble qui lui restait se briserait à cout sûr !

C'était navrant, mais il était encore remarquablement excité après la bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il avait passer à marcher. C'est pourquoi il entra dans son immeuble d'une démarche un peu hésitante. Bien évidemment quelques employés y étaient encore, mais pour une fois il réussi à se faire discret et donc réussi à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans se faire remarquer.

Il souffla une fois entré dans la machine et s'assoupit un peu contre l'une des parois. « Un peu », parce que l'épreuve n'était pas encore finie. Pitié qu'il ne tombe pas sur son insupportable bras-droit !

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé à destination, il regarda discrètement vers le dehors qui ô bonheur était désert ! Il en profita et rapidement - enfin, le plus qu'il pouvait - se dirigea vers son bureau. Lui aussi était vide, et de toute façon il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement.

Enfin l'argenté se permit de pousser un bon gros soupir. Bon, la soirée pour lui était presque fini, parce que là il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage ! Mais d'abord... il fallait s'occuper... de son affaire !

Kensei grimaça encore en pensant que c'était l'homme qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Et en plus seulement à cause d'un léger frottement ! Rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit une pointe de honte refaire surface, ainsi qu'une rougeur s'installer sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête comme pour essayer de chasser ses mauvaises pensées, puis se dirigea vers un canapé situé contre le mûr droit.

Il s'y installa lentement, grimaçant de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire sans penser à cet énergumène de Kenpachi ! Pfiou, il allait franchement passé une très mauvaise nuit !

L'argenté, essayant de mettre de côté tout ce qui pouvait trainé dans sa tête en cet instant, commença à défaire son pantalon. Le bouton, puis la braguette y passèrent, avant qu'il ne le fasse légèrement descendre sur le haut de ses cuisses. En fronçant les sourcils il passa une main sous son boxer.

Le contact de sa main froide avec celui bouillant de son sexe déclencha un frisson chez Kensei. Doucement, et luttant toujours contre ses pensées envahi malgré lui d'un grand brun musclé et sadique-pervers, il fit glisser sa main sur son membre.

Alors qu'il augmentait déjà rapidement la vitesse de ses vas et viens, il s'assoupit entièrement sur le canapé, ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Et puis...

Hisagi était inquiet. Il était resté tard ce soir exprès pour savoir si il aurait l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de son Boss. Mais, même si en temps normal il aurait été ravi d'en avoir, là il ne l'était pas vraiment, au contraire.

On venait tout juste de lui rapporté, alors qu'il était dans un petit bureau qu'on lui avait trouvé, que Muguruma venait de revenir. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus retenu dans les propos de l'employé, c'était que l'argenté avait semblé bizarre, assez mal en faite. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour faire grimper l'inquiétude du brun qui n'était déjà à la base pas au plus calme.

Alors rapidement il avait franchi la distance qui le menait jusqu'aux étages, et plus particulièrement jusqu'à celui où se trouvait le bureau de son Boss. Alors qu'il marchait en direction dudit bureau, le brun se demanda si il devait se comporté comme d'habitude ou pas ? C'est-à-dire, est-ce qu'il devait entrer directement ou non ? Il avait prit cette - mauvaise - habitude de ne pas frapper à la porte, l'acte étant totalement inutile sur l'argenté qui n'y réagissait absolument pas ! Mais vu que son Boss était peut-être mal, il devrait peut-être avoir plus de réserve !

Hisagi ne savait pas, en faite il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son Boss. Il se doutait qu'il avait été voir Zaraki et que donc le tête à tête ne s'était peut-être pas bien passé, alors il craignait... bah que tout lui retombe dessus ! D'accord il était très fidèle envers Muguruma, il serait même près à dire qu'il laisserai sa vie pour lui, mais... les humeurs parfois massacrante de son Boss, lui faisait vraiment, terriblement peur !

Hisagi était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter, alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la porte du bureau de son Boss. Il la regarda intensément, il avait peur de commettre une bourde, mais tant pis, il allait simplement taper un coup et entrer. Comme ça il ferait l'entre-deux, son Boss ne pourrait surement ne pas trop lui en-vouloir !

Alors que le jeune homme levait sa main dans la ferme intention de frapper à la porte il se figea. Il venait... il venait bien d'entendre un gémissement là, non ? Un gémissement absolument érotique qui l'avait fait frisonner ! Un gémissement qui venait de derrière la porte ? Hisagi ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir, plusieurs sentiments se chamaillant dans son être, et alors il porta sa main à la poignet et commença à ouvrir la porte en même temps qu'il faisait d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire :

-BOSS...

-STOP ! …

… fut le mot qui coupa Hisagi d'en son élan. Il resta figer une nouvelle fois derrière la porte, les yeux écarquillés, mi-inquiet, mi-surprit, la tête basse. Doucement il releva les yeux, toujours cacher derrière la porte que l'ouverture ne permettait de voir qu'un bout du bureau, celui de gauche.

-Euh... Chef ? interrogea la voix hésitante du brun.

-Hum, Hisagi... tu pourrais...

Le ton fragile, difficile de Muguruma, inquiéta encore davantage le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce... qui se passait exactement ?

-... tu pourrais... partir s'il-te plait ?

« S'il-te plait » ! Houlà, mais ça allait vraiment mal !

-Mais Chef..., protesta Hisagi en fronçant les sourcils.

-On n'en parle demain, ok ? Ce soir c'est vraiment pas possible, souffla Kensei.

Ce dernier maudissait le monde entier. Non, décidément, on avait décider de lui pourrir sa soirée jusqu'au bout ou quoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi même le destin aimait le faire chier !

Il se doutait qu'Hisagi, qui lui était dévoué plus que n'importe qui, n'aurait certainement pas accepté de le laisser seul. Et c'était pourquoi il avait employé le ton suppliant - au point ou en était sa fierté de toute façon ! Alors il espérait vraiment qu'il allait déguerpir et vite ! Parce que là... il arrivait vraiment, mais vraiment au mauvais moment !

-Bien. Alors... je viendrai demain à la première heure !

Kensei souffla, mais répliqua rapidement un « D'accord ». Les hommes fidèles c'était bien, mais parfois qu'es-ce que ça pouvait se conduire comme des mères poules !

Il vit la porte se fermer lentement, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'attendait qu'un mot pour se rouvrir, mais finalement elle se ferma entièrement. Enlevant soudainement un énorme poids des épaules de l'argenté. Bon, mais même si il était content que le brun soit parti, il lui restait encore son « problème » à régler. Alors qu'également un nouveau soucis prenait place dans son esprit : _raconter_ à son futur successeur !

Ce dernier était un peu confus et terriblement inquiet. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir son Boss ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de ce comporter ainsi ! Il pressentait qu'il allait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et savait qu'il attendrait impatiemment le matin pour enfin savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Muguruma !

Il se demandait sérieusement quel gros taré pouvait le déranger à cette heure-ci ! Pas qu'il était particulièrement tard, mais pour lui ça l'était déjà trop pour qu'un étranger vienne l'emmerder. D'un pas féroce Grimmjow traversa le petit salon de son appartement qui donnait axés à la porte d'entrée/sortie. Il ouvrit cette dernière brutalement et alors qu'il allait déverser tout son soul sur l'intrus qui venait le déranger, son souffle au lieu de sortir se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Le bleuté eu un hoquet alors qu'il reculait légèrement, vacillant sur le coup qu'il venait de ressentir. La main qui était toujours agrippée à son tee-shirt, là où il venait de subir le coup, le ramena en avant. Le jeune homme était encore un peu trop surpris par l'attaque, et alors qu'il en avait les yeux fermé et la mâchoire serré, il ne pu qu'entendre la porte claquer violemment et sentir lui même le mûr trop dur contre son dos.

-C'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour te dire ça, mais tu es plein d'ouverture mon p'tit Grimm, susurra une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

Le bleuté ouvrit alors soudainement ses yeux, la surprise de voir débarquer son Chef maintenant et dans un tel état, brisa ses réserves et lui enleva toute douleur. Les sourcils froncés, il releva son visage vers son Boss. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier arborait un magnifique sourire carnassier, encore plus bestiale qu'à l'ordinaire.

Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant qu'il y aurait peut-être plus d'activité que prévu pour lui ce soir !

-C'est... ton rendez-vous qui t'a mis dans cet état ? interrogea le jeune homme assez difficilement, le poids de Zaraki sur son torse commençant déjà à lui peser.

-Constate par toi même !

Kenpachi moula alors son corps à celui du plus jeune, plaquant encore davantage ce dernier contre le mur. Le bleuté pu clairement sentir l'érection terriblement dur de son Boss.

-A ton avis, beaucoup de personne son capable de me mettre dans cet état ?

-Non, et si en plus j'ajoute ce magnifique bleu qui recouvre ton visage, j'en vois plus qu'une seul ! soupira Grimmjow, la fatalité l'ayant complètement enseveli.

-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envi ? demanda le brun en faisant glisser son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Celui-ci pouvait déjà sentir les dents carnassières de Kenpachi lui mordiller la peau, sentir aussi sa langue le chatouiller, le goûter, répondant à l'impétueux désir de Zaraki. Ses mains lui parcouraient le corps comme si elles s'appropriaient chaque parcelle de son être. Grimmjow ne l'avouerai jamais, mais son Boss était vraiment doué pour ça, à peine commencé qu'il avait déjà l'impression de défaillir.

-Ouais, j'me doute bien ! Et j'suppose que je peux pas refuser ? fit le jeune homme, plus souriant que donnant l'air d'être forcé.

-Je te l'déconseille.

Grimmjow sourit d'un sourire presque équivalant à celui de son Boss. Le désir impétueux d'un fauve ! Tout deux en cet instant partageaient cette sensation. Même si ce n'était que du contact charnel, qu'il n'y avait rien en-dessous, aucun sentiment personnel, ça leurs allaient. En cet instant seul leur désir contait, qu'ils se servent l'un de l'autre n'était qu'un infime détail sous tout ce qu'il ressortirait de leur échange !


End file.
